If You Bring a Pancake to Life
by The American Ginny
Summary: Today was all abut him, and she was going to plan it all. Breakfast in bed, park, picnic, visit his home, quidditch match at Hogwarts, and of course a nice dinner in Hogsmead. She hoped he liked it. She had spent weeks working everything out.


Disclaimer: I don't not own any of the characters except the pancakes. I don't own the song. Chase Coy owns the song and for very good reasons too. :)

Song: Lullaby Artist: Chase Coy

The clock in the kitchen began to chirp. It was 5:30 on a Sunday morning. No one in their right mind would be up on this day. It was Father's Day, and most muggles and wizards alike had the day off. You must realize though that Luna never seemed to be in her right mind.

Luna walked into the kitchen full dressed. She was having a little difficulty tying the apron onto her body. She finally just gave up and waved her wand. "Stupid Nargles. Must they always play with my apron when I am tying it?" Luna thought to herself.

Luna walked over to the counter and opened a cabinet. She stood upon her tiptoes and pulled a big cook book down from the top shelf. She placed it softly onto the counter careful not to wake anyone up.

She opened the book and started to flip through the pages. She wanted a recipe that her mom had written in the book. It was always her favorite, and she thought he might enjoy it as well.

She stopped as soon as she found it. Luna pulled out her wand and gave it a wave. The kitchen suddenly came to life. The refrigerator opened and eggs, milk, and butter flew out of it. Random cabinets began to fly open. Sugar, flour, baking powder, salt, and oil all flew out in different directions.

The objects floated around in a circle around Luna as she pulled out a skillet and bowls from the cabinet below her. She gave another wave of her wand, and the ingredients began to make the mix.

Luna walked over to the stove and placed the skillet upon the stove turning on the fire beneath it. She place a slice of butter into the skillet and walked away towards the window.

It was a lovely day. She could just imagine going Blibbering Humdinger hunting in a few days. She would love to go today, but today wasn't about her. She was actually going to be semi-normal–well what most people called normal. Today was all abut him, and she was going to plan it all. Breakfast in bed, park, picnic, visit his home, quidditch match at Hogwarts, and of course a nice dinner in Hogsmead. She hoped he liked it. She had spent weeks working everything out.

Luna turned around as the mixture was finished. She walked up to the counter and picked up the bowl. Walking over to the stove, she began to hum the tune her mother use to sing to her when she was little. Oh this day may be all about him, but it was filled with memories of her mother.

Luna poured the batter into the skillet. She place the bowl back on the counter and grabbed her wand. Waving it over the skillet, she whispered, "Inael Ensula Soestwar Iadir."

She placed her wand down and grabbed a spatula. Now the fun began for her. She flipped the pancake over and saw the nice brown gold texture of it. She smiled with satisfaction at her work of art. She had managed not to burn it and performed the spell correctly.

"Hey Lady! What makes you think I like to be placed in this over heated piece of metal!" yelled the pancake.

Luna smiled. Yep, the spell had worked, and it hadn't changed since she was a child. "Well you see little one, you have to be in there until your other side is cooked. Otherwise you can't go anywhere. I mean you would drip your insides every where. You must have your body first then I can place you on a nice cool plate." She replied smiling to the pancake.

The pancake gave a little hmph but remained there quietly until Luna removed him. Luna pulled out a plate and placed the pancake upon it. "Better?" She asked.

"Much." The pancake replied with a sigh.

Luna giggled and poured more batter into the pan to make another pancake. She repeated the spell and turned the pancake over. This one wasn't quiet as easy to deal with though.

"Ah! What's going on? Why am I on fire? Ahhhhhhh! I'm Burning! Someone help me! AHHHHHHHH!" the second pancake screamed at the top of his lungs.

Luna began to freak out because she was trying not to wake him, but this noise most definitely would. She scrambled to find her wand and pointed it at the pancake whispering, "Silencio."

The pancake continued to scream, but no sound escaped his lips. Luna froze and quietly listened for movement from the upstairs. None came thankfully though. She let her body relax and sighed. "That was way too close. I'll have to be more careful." She thought.

She picked up the spatula and placed the pancake on the plate. She looked at the first pancake she had made and said, "Would you please get him to calm down so I can take the spell off him?"

The pancake nodded–well as much as a pancake could– and said, "Oi! You big oaf stop yelling."

The second pancake stopped trying to talk. Luna taking this as a sign that he understood lifted the spell. "Okay, well now that that's taken care of–"

The second pancake interrupted her, "Do you realize that pancake is talking? Do you realize I'm talking? Talking pancakes! Ahhhh!"

He began to scream again, but Luna placed her hand over his mouth to stop him. "Yes I realize that. It is okay too because I did that with a spell. Now listen I need you to sing a song for the guy upstairs because it is Father's Day. I wanted to do something special, and my mom always did this for my Father. I just wanted to try it for him okay?"

Luna waited for a response from them, and they looked at each other and nodded. She took her hand off of the second pancake and said, "Well we'll have to give you names. How about Fred and George? I had friends named that, and you kind of remind me of them."

The pancakes agreed and smiled. They had actual names. For pancakes that was kind of exciting. How many pancakes have names in the world? Really it was an honour for them.

Luna gave a sharp nod and placed their plate on a tray with two slices of butter, a bottle of syrup, and a rose. "Ready you two?"

Fred said, "Yes, but what are we suppose to sing?"

Luna thought for a moment and said, "I don't know. You two have brains. Think of a song you want to sing."

Their faces lit up at the task. This was something that they had never got to do. True, they hadn't done a lot in the last few minutes since they had come to life, but this was another thing they got to do! They were so excited that they didn't waste any time getting to work. They soon were immersed in deep discussion.

Luna smiled and picked up the tray heading upstairs to where he lay asleep. She carefully climbed the steps and opened the door into their room. She quietly placed the tray onto the bedside table.

She leaned across the bed and sat upon the bed, careful not to wake him. She brushed his soft, white hair away from his face and placed a soft, tender kiss upon his cheek. She moved her lips up to his ear and whispered, "Come on, hunny. Wake up. It's time to wake up."

His mouth formed a smile and said, "No, why don't you get back in bed with me and fall asleep in my arms forever?"

Luna laughed and said, "Because I can't sleep forever unless I die."

He sat bolt up and said, "That isn't funny."

Luna smirked and said, "No, but it did get you up. It's true though. The only other way would be for you to get bit by gnome and wish for it."

He smirked and said, "I love your ideas."

Luna smiled and said, "Good because I have a lot of plans for today, and I hope you like them all. We can start with breakfast though."

He sniffed the air and said, "Well it does smell good. What did you make?"

She placed the tray in front of him and said, "Pancakes. Of course, but wait for it."

He looked inquisitively at her and asked, "Wait for wha–"

Suddenly the pancakes came to life and started to sing,

"Ive been trying so hard  
Cant get you of out of my mind  
Just promise you wont forget me  
And i will leave you with this lullaby tonight"

Fred and George finished the song and faded back into the pancake. Luna smiled and thought, "What a perfect song…"

He placed his hand on Luna's face and smiled, "It was perfect. Thank you, Luna. I love you." He tenderly kissed her on the lips.

Luna leaned her forehead against his and smiled, "Happy Father's Day, Draco…" 


End file.
